thedesertstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Domination
Important Note: This game is a modified version of a game previously hosted on a dead Minecraft server whose name I can't remember. Credits for the original idea lies with that server. Objective The goal of the game is to either A) capture the most flags before the time ends, or B) capture all the flags. Environment Every world is generated with bSpace to create a space environment. Additionally, every world has several game components: Maproom The maproom consists of an area for each team, each of which containing a portal for each flag. Portal Portals are used by the player to spawn at a flag. There is one portal for each flag and one flag for each portal. Note: Players can only enter portals for flags that the team owns. Flag Flags are used to represent which team holds a certain planet. Each flag is always in one of three states: strong, weak, or neutral. A strong flag is considered to be captured, even when it is not completely raised. When a flag is strong, it has its team's strong color. The weak state is a transition phase between the strong and neutral states. A weak flag has its team's weak color (usually a lighter shade of its strong color). No players can enter the portal of a weak flag. A neutral flag is white and belongs to no team. No player can enter the portal of a weak flag. Game Play Start At the beginning of the game, each team owns an equal region of the planets, and the timer is set to 20 minutes. Then, players typically start attacking flags near their teams' borders. Capturing Flags Every 8 seconds that a player stands within 5 blocks of a flag, that flag is either lowered or raised by one notch (depending on whether the flag already belongs to the player's team or not). Multiple players can surround a flag to capture it at a faster rate, and there is no limit to the amount of players capturing one flag. Winning For a team to win, it must either hold the most flags when the timer expires, or hold all the flags at one time during the game. If two teams have the same number of flags when the timer expires, then a tie is called. For a flag to be considered "captured", it must be in its strong state and belong to the team. Classes Classes (a.k.a. ranks or kits) are packages of items and armor that the player can choose. At first, each player can choose between the three default classes: Knight, Archer, and Astronomer. Once the player earns gold, silver, and/or bronze, he/she can purchase more powerful kits. Achievements Achievements are a way of awarding players for achieving certain stats within a single game. They can be re-earned an unlimited number of times. So that the player can experience the joy of finding achievements as he/she plays, achievements are not displayed here. Currency Currency is the way to earn classes in Domination. Please note that one currency is not interchangeable or comparable with another. Bronze Bronze can be earned by raising a flag a notch (1 coin) or by killing an enemy (1 coin). Silver Silver can be earned by winning a game (1 coin). Gold Gold can be earned by earning an achievement (1 coin). Category:Minigame